Your Only A Beast On The Outside
by JC Robinson
Summary: Beauty and the Beast: Glee Style with an epic twist . Kurt, whose father is imprisoned by the Beast, offers himself instead and discovers his captor to be an enchanted prince. Seriously AU, angst and fluff also. I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince with the most beautiful onyx hair lived in a shinning castle, although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind due to his family leaving him when he was just a babe, the servants and maids took care of him.

But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single white rose in retire for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

And as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. He could only return to his human form at night.

Ashamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic sword not for killing but the only window outside the world.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 20 year.

If he could learn to love another and earn her or even his love in return by the time the last petal fell, though she or he could not see his true identity only his beast form, then the spell would be broken.

If not or if he or she were to see him at night, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time and never become a human again. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Just A Rose

Kurt walked out of his cottage nearly skipping with joy, he had read the most wonderful book last night. He had always been a reader ever since he learned how to, he loved how the romantic books swept him off his feet. His favorite stories were about the princes and princess's cause his mom always read those books to him when he was little, before she died that was. Kurt knew that one day he would find his prince and they would live happily ever after. He was always criticized by his village because it was basically a crime to love the same gender at that time. He stopped to talk to the baker named Sue on the way to the book shop.

"Hello Sue," he said happily followed by a smile, she was never nice, in fact she was the adult bully of the town but Kurt knew she was truly kind on the inside.

"Hey Porcelain," she said while she placed a loaf of bread in the oven, she alway called him that because he literally looked like a porcelain doll also because she loved making nicknames for everybody around town.

"I read this wonderful book last night about a girl named Dorothy who was from Kansas and she ended up in strange a world because of a tornado an-"

"Becky I need you to get this dough prepared and ready for me to put in the oven!" She yelled to the back, a girl with short blonde hair that has down-syndrome came out from the back.

"Yes mam," she said and carried the lumps of sticky dough then she was out of sight again.

Knowing how busy Sue is on weekends Kurt left her to work and head on to where he was planning to go in the first place, the book shop. On the way there he had some problems, one problem was David Karofsky, the town bully. He hated Kurt with a fiery passion for some reason, he always punches Kurt and throws stones at him. This time though they were bricks. It hit Kurt three times in the back but he got away successfully because Kurt was the fastest runner out of any boy in town. Kurt bursted through the doors of the book shop out of breath then he smelt the sweet smell of books, this is his home away from home.

"Morning Kurt," Mr. Schuester, the owner said, he had brown curly hair that Sue alway used to make fun of and also he wore lots of vests. Kurt pranced over to him with a smile on his face,

handing Mr. Schuester the book he exclaimed "it was so wonderful! I loved all the characters in it!"

Mr. Schuester smiled "I'm glad you liked it Kurt, is there anymore books you'd like to check out?" He asked getting on his rolley ladder.

Kurt thought about it for a moment then said "the one about the poor girl that lives with her cruel step-mother and step-sisters and she goes to the ball."

"Cinderella? But you've read that about six times this week!" He exclaimed, Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

Mr. Schuester was about the only person - besides his dad - that accepted him.

Kurt twirled around and said dreamily "I know but it's my favorite, I love how shes a poor girl and the prince sees past that." The owner grabbed the book and handed it to him

"well you can read it as many times as you like now cause it's yours," he said as he got off the ladder.

Kurt looked at the book with shock then he looked at Mr. Schuester "Thank you! Thank you so much! I have to tell my papa about this!" He exclaimed and gave the owner a big hug than ran out of the book shop.

When he got home he found his father working on his wagon in his tiny shop. Kurt had almost forgotten that today his father was leaving to go to the city to campaign for him being the mayor.

"Papa! Guess what!" Kurt exclaimed causing Burt to jump up and hit his head on the wheel. He winced and rubbed his head, Burt looked at the book Kurt holds up in front of him

"is that the one mom used to read to you?" He asked.

Kurt looked down at the book and said "yep, Mr. Schuester gave it to me,"

Burt smiled at the book and told him "he's very generous."

"Yes... Are you leaving today?" Kurt asked his father even though he knew what the answer was.

"Yes but I'll only be gone for 2 months," he told Kurt, he noticed Kurt's concern for him, "I'll be fine, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes," Kurt said immediately,

Burt clapped him on the back and told him "would you please load my food onto the wagon for me please," he asked.

Kurt smiled "of course," he said then laughed and went on inside to get the food.

After hours of loading things on to the wagon, Burt climbed on Whitney which was their horse's name.

"What do you want when I get back, you can have anything," Burt said with full honesty,

Kurt just shook his head "I want nothing only for you to return safely." Kurt told him

"Surely you want something," his father said,

Kurt thought about it for a moment then said to him "I want a rose... I haven't seen one in forever."

His father shrugged and said "then a rose it shall be, goodbye my son," he gave a Kurt a halfway hug then he was gone.

"Be safe," Kurt whispered after he left.


	3. The Enchantress Shelby

If only they knew that it would be a bitter cold winter Kurt's father wouldn't have gone, on Burt's way home he moped.

He had lost the election and had nothing to return to his son, not one single rose.

The sun was setting by the time he got into the woods, temperature dropping by the minute.

As he ventured deeper into the woods he started to feel the eeriness of the howling wind and the hooting owls.

Even Whitney at times got startled when he stepped on a branch, then they saw the two pathways.

"I don't remember this being here," he grumbled and pulled out his map that the store clerk gave him when he was in the city.

He looked down the left path and saw that it was even more dark in eerie but somehow his mind told him that this is the correct pathway.

However Whitney didn't like that idea, he wanted to got on the right pathway where it was less creepy.

When Whitney started walking to the right Burt pulled him to the left forcing him to go onto the eerie path.

After a couple of miles he was starting to doze off, the only thing that made him wide awake was the pack of wolves.

He heard them in the distance a while ago, he hadn't noticed how close they were to them until they actually saw them.

As they jumped down the hill one by one Burt knew that they were hungry. Whitney whined in panic as the wolves nipped at his legs, Burt tried to calm him down but it was no use, Whitney had already tipped up causing him to fall to the ground hard.

Half of the wolves attacked the horse while the others attacked the poor man, Burt did everything in his power, kicking at them, throwing sticks at them.

Finally he found a big jagged stone and hurtled it at one of the canine's ribs, probably breaking one or two. Then the dogs broke up the fighting and went over to their wounded friend, one of them looked at Burt in the eyes.

Burt nodded his head slightly for he knew what the wolf meant, A Trues, then the dogs ran off into the moonlight.

He saw the fast breathing of the wounded wolf and crawled toward it, it was dying no doubt then he look around and realized his horse was gone, leaving the wagon behind. He noticed the stone had when through the muscle and probably hitting an artery. He sat there until the poor creature died.

Then he covered the dead wolf in snow until he couldn't see the grey wolf at all so he set off looking for shelter for the night. He had traveled miles but still no sign of a house or anything for that matter, finally he crumpled into the snow, utterly exhausted. Then he saw a flash of light and he looked up to see a beautiful woman with long brown hair.

He started to panic but the woman said "have not fear for I will guild you to warmth and shelter for the night," this put Burt at pure ease.

She extended her hand out, pulling him up, "thank you," he told her then he noticed that her lower body was missing.

"Do not worry I will not harm you, I'm an the Enchantress Shelby," she said when she saw the fear on his face.

"Take my hand an we will be there in no time," she said offering her hand to Burt,

he cautiously accepted it then he felt a jolt and he was in a trance. When he snapped back out of his trance he looked around and saw a huge castle, he tried to find the woman but she had disappeared. He walked up to the huge door and looked at the door knocker which was a big lion head. He knocked on the door and it opened by itself.

He peaked in and saw darkness so he stepped inside but when he stepped inside candles were lit, by there selves. He notice there was a long master table filled with... food, different kinds of food, roast beef, apples, bananas, deserts of all sort. Burt's stomach rumbled in delight for he was famished from the long journey.

"Hopefully the person that lives here won't mind," Burt said to him self and sits down and started to chow down.


End file.
